


The Sky Above Aegyptus

by XxxbladeangelxxX



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aegyptus - World View, Fanart for The Ninth Realm, Gen, John and Sherlock need to stop being so loud, Other, The Spinx Is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3839980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxbladeangelxxX/pseuds/XxxbladeangelxxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Ravenscar</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Above Aegyptus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ninth Realm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248610) by [ravenscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenscar/pseuds/ravenscar). 



> Hi this Fanart was inspired by the the Ninth Realm by the delightful Ravenscar whose unique take on famous myths inspired me to try my hand at making fanart. 
> 
> Fair warning though this is my first work of art ever and as such I know I've quite a bit wrong as such any comments, advice or criticisms will be greatly appreciated.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132824570@N02/16684449623)

**Author's Note:**

> in case anyone's curious I drew the main image by hand and then coloured the whole thing on my Note 3 unfortunately I have absolutely no idea on how to make the image bigger so if anyone feels like giving me some advice I would very much appreciate it.  
> Edit: a very big thank you to Mild-Lunacy for providing me with the right link to fix the image.


End file.
